


Superheros Unearthed (A Super Minecraft x Minecraft Diaries Story)

by AshnPat (CallMeQuill)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SuperMinecraftDaily, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/AshnPat
Summary: It had been almost twenty years since Aphmau had seen Alex, Sly, Jose, Kayla, Steven, Katz, and Pbat. She missed them, but she forced herself to stay away. Forced herself to not talk to Caster, who was as miserable as she was.  Until Loki shows up and destroys her town for putting him away. And Zane joins Loki's ranks. Will Aphmau be able to take down Loki and Zane with her New and Old friends? Or will Aphmau crash and burn, taking everyone else out in the process?





	1. The Few, People helping out, and Evil Bois

The Few

1.Alex (Burnalex)- Superman's son

2.Aphmau (Jessica)- Thor's daughter

3.Castor- Hawkeye's son

4.Jose (Remix10Tails)- Red Lantern's son

5.Katz (omegadark14)- Cyborg's son

6.Kayla (KalaSketch)- Wolverine's daughter

7.Pbat (PaperbatVG)- BlackPanther's son

8.Sly (SlyFoxHound)- IronMan's son

9\. Steven (SCMowns)- Green Lantern's son

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VILLAGERS WHO ARE HELPING OUT

1\. Katelyn

2\. Laurence

3\. Garroth

4\. Kawii-Chan

5.Lucinda

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EVIL BOIS

1\. Loki

2.Zane


	2. Chapter 1

Aphmau sat in her room, surrounded by her old stuff. She picked up a emerald shard, chuckling at the old memory.

"Lady Aphmau?" Garroth knocks on her door. She grabs all her things and shoves it back into the box, shoving the emerald shard into her pocket, hoping that it was drained of power.

"Yes?" She opens the door as Garroth was about to knock again.

"Ah, Lady Aphmau. I was going to ask when you was going to come out and look around the town."

"Ah, Garroth, I was about to come out, i was..uhm, just looking at my old things."

"Old things?" Aphmau bites her lip, cursing herself out in her mind. "I thought you said that you had amnesia-"

"I-i do Garroth, i mean, I was going over the things from the past few years. Useless junk I collected." Aphmau lies. "I wish I could remember my life from before I came here, but unfortunately, I don't."

"It's okay Aphmau. One day you'll remember everything." Garroth smiles, and Aphmau forces out a smile.

'By then The Few might have forgotten about me fully..' "Why don't we go, Garroth? We have a whole town to protect after all!"

"Oh, right, lets go, Lady Aphmau."

-

Loki watches his niece walk around her town, growling.  
"You shouldn't have left your daughter alone, brother. You and her out me away, now I can finally get my revenge. Starting with your precious little daughter."

"Are we finally going to kill Aphmau?" Zane asks, sitting in a tree.

"No. We won't kill Jessica. Yet."

"Wait, Aphmaus's name is Jessica?"

"Jessica Aphmau Odinson. That's her full name."

"Hmm... That's interesting..."

"Anyway, I'm going to attack the village tommorrow."

"Why not today? I can take Jessica!" Zane growls.

"No. I still need to make sure that she doesn't have the hammer."

"What hammer?"

"Thor's hammer. Her father's hammer. Mjolner."

"Me-yo-lner?" Loki chuckles.

"No no no. Mjolner. It's Norse. But Mjolner is very very powerful. It can kill a non powerful being in seconds. Since I'm a frost giant and a Asgardian, I'm fine. But you aren't."

"Actually, I'm a Shadow Recruit. Technically I'm a powerful being."

"Technically isn't all the way. Come. We will turn you into a frost giant and come back to attack them."

"Turn me into a frost giant?" Zane hops down from the tree. "Now how will that work?"

"You will see. Follow me."  
-  
Katz sighed, rubbing his eyes from the dust. It had been ten years since he had come to this place and corrupted it. He replaced all the corrupted blocks on Asgard and made them back into Marble, which had taken hours upon hours.

"Oh Jess..." He mumbles, looking around her room. Her room was slightly messy, yet her bed had a thick layer of dust over it from not being used. He takes her sheets and washes them three times, making sure to get the dust off of them, when a alarm starts ringing.

"Shit.." He groans, searching around until he finds the source of the alarm. It was the alarm for Loki. "Double shit.." He runs off, going to tell the others.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Ash- The spell i found is an actual real spell from www.blackwitchesspells.com (I think)

Aphmau yawned as nighttime approached. She was tired, very tired.

'No Zane today, which is good, i guess...' She thinks, walking to her house. She looks up and sees someone fall into the forest.

"Oh crap.." She hears the crash and starts running into the forest, running past Garroth and Laurence, who run after her.

"Lady Aphmau, wait!" Aph runs faster, running to the crash site, which is by the old lords home. A person stumbles out of the rubble, falling onto the ground.

"Katz...?" Her eyes widen, and she runs over to him. "Katz!!"

"J-jess..?" He was badly burnt, and his chest plate was nowhere to be found.

"What are you doing here?! Caster and I made sure none could find us..."

"I-it wasn't y-your fault." He coughs, and Aphmau notices that he was bleeding.

"Shit shit shit your bleeding..." She bends down quickly, putting her hands over his stomach. "Hold on, m-my friends are coming..."

"Loki's back, Jessica.." Katz coughs again. "H-he ambushed me before i-i could get here, he destroyed my Hero in d-danger-" Katz yells out in pain as Aphmaus hand slips.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She fixes her hands. "Katz, look, in this town, I'm Aphmau, okay?"

"A-aphmau? I-i'm cold..."

"No! No, K-katz, stay with me buddy, stay with me!"

"Aphmau!" Lucinda runs over. "What's going on?!"

"I-i need a spell to stop his bleeding! At least until we get him back to town!" She continued to hold her hands down. Lucinda nods, thinking.

"O-oh, uhm... Oh! _With these words, his spirit bright,_ _Take his soul and seize the light._ _A helping hand to healing lend,_ _So he returns to health again."_ Katz's breathing slows down as the spell starts to heal him.

"Will he be okay?" Aphmau has blood all over her hands.

"He'll be fine until we get back to your house Aphmau. We need to get back to town fast."

* * *

Aphmau paces outside of her house, hoping to Odin that her friend was okay. Garroth frowned, walking over to her.

"Aphmau, do you know this guy? Like...."Aphmau sighs.

"No, Garroth. He was- he is- my friend. I remember him. He's one of my best friends." Dr. Doctor walks out of Aphmau's house, wiping his hands off on a cloth.

"He'll be fine," Dr.Doctor says. "However, whatever he did, or whoever he was attacked by," He looks at Garroth, "He needs to not fight them again. It really took a number out of him."

"Is he awake?" Aphmau asks, already at her front door.

"Oh, yes, he's awake. He should be fine for talking, but--" Aphmau ran down the stairs, bursting into the room she had previously made as a guest room. Katz was picking at his bandages, looking over at Aphmau as she walked in.

"Hey! Jess!" Katz smiles, sitting up gently.

"Katz, god, you idiot!" She hugs him, sniffling. "You scared me, man!"

"I'm sorry." He hugs her back. "And, I actually didn't know you was here... I was looking for Loki, your alarm started to go off."

"My... What were you doing in Asgard?"

"I accidently corrupted the place with Venom, so I decided to re-do everything that got corrupted. And besides, I'm the only one that goes into Asgard and cleans up. I didn't want dust to form." Aphmau smiles.

"Awwwww... Katz..." She chuckles. "You are the best friend I could ever have. But when I'm here, my name is Aphmau, not Jessica."

"Aphmau?" She nods.

"And technically, to them, I have amnesia, and seeing you made a little bit of the amnesia go away."

"Is Caster here?" Kit shifts in the bed, and Aphmau sits on the bed.

"Yes. We don't talk though. We got here a little over sixteen years ago, and I took this town to protect while Caster took another town, Meteli, to protect. He put fake memories into their heads so he wouldn't be found as suspicious. There's actually a guard here for Meteli, his name is Laurence. He has brown eyes and brown hair, he usually wears blue, so he's very easy to see. The other is Garroth, he's the prince of Okasis."

"Is that important?"

"Very. Okasis is a very powerful kingdom in this region, and until you fix your suit, you'll have to know about all of this--"

"Aphmau-Sama! Kawii-Chan has been looking for you!" Kawii-Chan walks in, looking a bit worried.

“Ah, Kawii-Chan! What do you need?”aphmau turns her attention to her friend.

“I felt a evil presence near here. Two evil presence's. Kawii-Chan immediately ran over to tell Aphmau-Senpai.” Aphmau glanced back at Katz, who looked worried.

“You didn't see anyone, did you Kawii-Chan?” Aphmau asked, moving from foot to foot as if she was doing the potty dance, but slower.

“No, Kawii-Chan didnt see anyone Aphmau-Senpai. Kawii-Chan just felt the presence. Do you think it's Zane-chan?” Aphmau frowned.

“Zane hasn't been seen since the wedding. He wouldn't show his face now, not even at this town, Kawii-Chan.”

“Okay, but I think you should really be careful Aphmau-senpai… Something isn't right..”

“Kawii-Chan everything will be okay. Now, go onto bed. It's late, and we all should be in bed.” Kawii-Chan looked scared, but agreed.

“Goodnight Aphmau-Senpai.” She left the house, and Aphmau sighed, looking back at Katz.

“Your lucky I still have an emerald ore.” She takes the shard out of her pocket, handing it to him.

"I have iron in the chest down here. You can use it to build your chest plate back. Your suit is on the armor stand down here as well. I'm going to go to bed." 

"But Aphmau!" She sticks her tongue out at Katz. 

"Yeah yeah. I love you to Katz." She hugs him, then walks upstairs, heading onto bed. She was exhausted. She laid down in bed, instantly going to bed.

* * *

Zane gasped, coughing. He hoist himself up out of the ice, shaking off.

"Well well well. You survived." Loki says, leaning on a tree, he chews on some bread he stole from a nearby village.

"S-survived?" Zane coughs. "I nearly drowned-"

"You did drown." Loki says. "I brought you back to life as a frost giant and put you back in the lake. You shouldn't be cold."

"Does that mean i'm still a shadow solider?"

"No. I dispelled that from your body. You are my soldier, not whoever had you in their power. Now, we can go and attack Jessica. Lets go. Now." Zane follows the quick moving Loki.

"So, how do you know Aphmau?" Zane asks, wanting to know the full story. He was curious.

"Jessica's my niece. We used to have fun together, we did, but then her father... Thor.... got Mjolner from Odin. Our father, and everything changed!" Loki laughs angrily."We used to be as thick as thieves and then he just.. left me! I tried to get Odins praise back, but it didn't work. So, i started to cheat and steal, and basically kill anyone that even decided to get in my way before Thor put me away. The second time... Jessica.. She put me away. She was only 15 then, and i knew that when I got out of my imprisonment I would take everything Thor loved away from him. But my brother disappeared before I could take my vengeance out on him, and shortly after that Jessica ran away from Asgardia. I've been searching for her for centuries!"

"Jeez, how long can you guys live?" Loki rolls his eyes. 

"Me? Most likely longer than my brother since I'm part frost giant. But Jessica and the other asgardians? Centuries. Jessica is 129 now, and she already knows how to use the hammer, making her as dangerous as you, even though your a frost giant."

"Wait, so, why did she come to phoenix drop of all places and stay??"

"She wasn't here for all her 114 years. She met up with this little hero group called The Few. I've fought them once or twice, and i absolutely despise them. They defend her well, and I could never get close enough to kill her. And to add the cherry to the non existent cake, she made them immortal, so then I couldn't easily kill them."

"She can make people immortal?!" Zane couldn't believe his ears. Aphmau was more powerful than he originally thought.

"Not on purpose, no. Only when they're in grave danger. It's quiet annoying, really. But she did leave them, forcing me to search for her once more. She just showed back up in the town."

"So, let me get this straight. Aphmau is a Immortal asgardian who ran away from power because her father died? How pathetic!" Zane yelps as Loki grabs him, holding him up by his neck.

"Only I can say my niece is pathetic. Say once more word against her and you'll be dead quickly, understood?" Zane quickly nods, and Loki drops him. "Glad we're on the same page. We're here."

"I-i thought we was going to attack in the morning." Zane rubs his already bruising neck.

"We was, but I changed my mind. We're attacking now, just before dawn. It'll be the perfect attack. It is the perfect attack." Loki turns to his nieces house, up alone on the hill where she herself had spent ages building it.

"You better watch out, Jessica, because Uncle Loki is coming. And he wont stop until your little town is destroyed."


End file.
